Perfection
by Connor756
Summary: Hello ladies and gentlemen. This is just a tester on how Fanfiction works but I plan continue with this story. I hope you guys like it please review and tell me if I could add anything


**EXTREMELY IMPORTANT TO READ. THIS IS THE REASON WHY I STARTED THIS STORY**

 **Hello ladies and gentlemen. Here is your friend Connor756. Now I have a couple of thing to say so lets start. First of I want to thank you guys for review and favorite this story, I didn't expect to be this fast. Second, I want to tell you guys something. I won't be taking suggestions for a reason I will explain. I will not take suggestions because this story actually happened. This is my story. All of this is real except for a few things that I will tell you throughout the story. I chose HTTYD characters because I identify myself a lot with Hiccup. I'm not doing this because I want to get attention, I want to do it because I want people who are on the same position to understand that you can still have a happy ending and to never give up. I know what it feels to be like that and I want to help in any way I can. So if you ever want to talk to me about your problems, you can private message me and I will answer. I also don't want you guys to feel sorry for me. I appreciate but the past is the past. So now that's settle, I will continue with the story as much as I can, but college sometimes gets hold of me. Thank you guys I really appreciate it, see you guys next chapter.**

"One week. They couldn't wait one week!" I yelled as I ran to the bathroom to attend my wounds and bruises. I opened the bathroom door and quickly found the first aid kit. I stared at the mirror surprised at my own face. My lip was bleeding, there were bruises here and there and I had a big black eye. I sighed and got to work on my lip. Once that was done, I got a cream for the bruises and put on some in my black eye. A shot of pain went through me once I made contact with my skin. Scott or Snotlout as people called him has bully me since the first day of freshmen year. He was also the captain of the varsity football team and the most popular guy in the school, despite being a sophomore.

"Ah" I exclaimed "Stupid Scott, stupid, stupid, stupid."

I always wonder why he did this to me. I never talked him, I always avoided him. For gods' sake I even change my whole classes to not be with him! I just don't get it. But I guess that how the system. The most popular guy always bully the weakling, the loner, the outcast.

Name's Harold by the way. Harold Horrendous Haddock III. Great name I know but it's not the worst one. My father thought it would scare off the intruders and robbers from the house. Like our dog wouldn't do that.

"Dad" I whispered feeling a lump in my throat. Trying to fight off the tears I went to my bedroom. You see, my dad was Stoick. "Stoick The Vast" was how they used to call him. He was the mayor of this city. Berk. He did a lot of things to improve it. He did a great job also. But he had to die.

We went to one of his formal meetings. I was so excited. Note the huge piece of sarcasm. While we returned home. This drunk driver came out of nowhere and well. You can pretty much imagine what happened. I lost 2 things that day, my father and my left foot. Oh yeah, I lost that to. I remained in the hospital for a month and couldn't visit my father's funeral. I have hated doctors since then. So after I got my prosthesis (which the doctors gave free as an apology for keeping me) I visited my father's grave.

My father was strict. He always try to make me perfect. He teach me many things like cooking, cleaning, mechanics, and first aid. He even teach me sewing. I would always told him that I couldn't be perfect. He would always say that one day I would understand. I had a scrawny body with no muscles at all. I was short with auburn hair and green eyes. The people that didn't abuse me (which were rare) said that I look like my father but think like my mom.

"Mom" I said while looking at her portrait that's on the table besides my bed. I never met her. She died while giving birth to me but that didn't stop the pain. She look beautiful in the picture. My father would talk wonders about her. Every small detail about her I always try to absorb. I always feel strange about missing someone I never met.

So if you are wondering, yes I live alone. Well if you didn't count my dog, which wasn't great for talks. I have sustained myself ever since my father died from the money my mom left me (which is a lot) and my father's pension.

I sighed and went to my desk to do my homework. Oh yeah, if you are wondering why I have my face all beat up, you can ask Snotlout. He his best friend Theodore or Tuffnut, take your pick, corner me in the backside of the school. They gave me "The Welcome" to sophomore year. Once they were done I ran to the buses only to see they were already gone. So I took a half hour walk to my house with my face throbbing.

I lay in my bed for a long time until I felt a lick on my face follow by many others.

"Ah, Toothless stop. Stop, stop it. Ah, that got in my mouth. Toothless stop it," I said while I trying to get the crazy dog outside of my mouth "Toothless, you know that's disgusting."

He tried to go for my face again but I hold him. "I love you too Bud," I said to Toothless.

Toothless is a black Sherman Shepherded. I rescue him while from the streets back when I was little. Well littler. I named him Toothless because he didn't had his fangs. He was still a great dog. He was also smart enough to understand everything I said. So I always told him everything from my father's dead to the bullies follow by my therapist.

I also have a therapist. I thought it would be able me. It hasn't help me with my problems but at least I have someone besides Toothless, I can tell my problems. His name is Gobber. He is a big man with a strange accent. He was a great friend of my father. That's how I met him. He came to visit me in the hospital about a week my father died. He told me he was a therapist and if I ever need anything, I could visit him.

So that's me. Harold Horrendous Haddock III. A 16 years old teen that doesn't have a leg, doesn't have parents, it an outcast and is bully in his school. His therapists is concerned he will suicide and his only friend is a dog with no fangs. Pretty great, huh.


End file.
